


In Another Universe

by Battle_Of_Roses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Contains Spoilers for 15x18 (Despair), Hope I can help your emotional crises during troubled times, It is Cannon and I have no chill, It's also a story about "the scene", M/M, Mainly written cause I wanna offer some good fiction recs in times of crises, This is how I deal with Destiel becoming Cannon, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battle_Of_Roses/pseuds/Battle_Of_Roses
Summary: When Dean Winchester gets drunk some nights and sprawls on the hood of his Baby, he tells Castiel stories about them in a different place.Authors Note - I have put a bunch of link for fic recs in the fic! Have fun!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	In Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you haven't figured out - this is written mainly to destress me from the aftermath of "the" Destiel scene. And also, to help all of you if you're in need of some good fic recs to tide you through. I made references to these worlds in my work but, in no way, I claim those worlds as my own as they are the ideas of their respective authors - I have linked them so check them out and give them your love!
> 
> Also, the "holy! holy!" bit is from "Footnote to Howl" by Allen Ginsberg. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Humans have always intrigued Castiel with their intelligence and creativity. No matter how much powerless they have been in the course of Creation and the disdain that his siblings give to them, the resilience of Sam and Dean among countless others whom he has encountered through his life with the Righteous Man has always shown their resilience. 

Yet, despite such grittiness and pain in their lives where they encounter deaths and mistakes every day, Dean surprises Cas, as is his nickname, with his musings and mutterings at night. 

Most of it comes whenever the older Winchester is drunk, Castiel supposes that most of what he hears is what Dean would be embarrassed in even remembering. And so, Cas chooses not to hear, most of it being the nostalgia that has deep-rooted in the self-hate planted by John and then grown. Except, there is only one topic that his friend - ( _or is it his lover? Do you call someone a lover even when you hide your love? Human cues escape him even now_ ) - comes back to, it is a subject that seems very important, cloaking desires that the other man desperately hides even drunk. So when he starts babbling sprawled over the hood of his “Baby” looking at the stars, Castiel listens-

Alternate Universes. 

A million universes rest in Castiel’s palm and he could perhaps zap himself into one of them anytime he can. Ever since meeting Dean, he hasn’t had the time, so more than a few years have passed between checking in on different worlds- 

( _Who is he lying to? He has always felt a pull to Dean’s - His world now. He supposes this is the world that he is supposed to belong in-_ )

( _What is belonging? The feeling when Dean pulls him closer into a hug? Calls him family? Tells him that he cannot die because he has to live? How does he convince Dean that he has lived enough - knowing the Righteous Man was enough. But, it feels good being called back- Belonging - Possession- Greed - Sin - Dean Winchester is Sin and yet, Holy-Holy-Holy-_ )

Mostly, Dean quietly talks to himself in the night, telling tales about a perfect life where his mother is alive and his father doesn’t lose his mind. He talks about how envious he is of his office look-a-like, no matter how “shitty” his diet was and how for once, he could like to be boring and not live in guilt. 

And Castiel sits and listens like a priest in confession. He can offer no conciliation to the guilty- and Hail Marys wouldn't help anyone round here - Dean has left that path long ago. 

But, sometimes-or- most times, Dean will remember that Cas is near and will turn towards him. He will fixate on the angel and then, extend his story of the night to include Castiel. 

( _This is belonging - Where Dean refuses to forget him even in a different universe - where he will stay back in Purgatory for a year to take him back home -_ )

( _-How does he tell Dean that the man himself is home- that Heaven rests in his grip of Castiel’s trenchcoat - absolution in his green eyes - that “Every breath of yours, Dean, is my reason to fight” - that he has never felt closer to being God that when re-creating him - He cannot hope for that confession - yet foolishly hopes - he is human - fallen - in love_ )

Dean tells him stories of a universe where he and Cas are magicians - Castiel being the family-friendly one, of course, while Dean is the one taking his shirt off and getting dipped in the shark tank because he’s the more attractive one, all the while winking at the angel. 

( _Inwardly, Castiel agrees - after all, he created Dean from the depths of depravity in hell. But, Dean’s light is his own - and more beautiful than anything Castiel could create - He is, after all, not his father_ )

Or sometimes, he will spice it up, he’ll tell Cas that he was a convicted bad-boy in a small town while Castiel would be one of the guys at school who was nice to him. And even, though Dean leaves, they'll meet again because tonight against the cool metal of the car, it is a "chick-flick" moment. 

And Dean will wax poetry about wearing leather jackets and being a “greaser” - a vague reference to Grease, that Castiel now will understand but, some days he will flip the script and instead, it is Castiel who is in leather jackets and bad-boy outfits. 

Dean is a good fighter but, above all, he is a good storyteller. So much so, that he makes Castiel believe in things that should be blasphemy to even exist. 

( _Love and a peaceful life with Dean_ )

( _Internally, Castiel’s favourite one is where they meet each other normally - angels and demons do not exist - they meet each other in the streets - they will skirt around each other in a version of a crush - But, not for 11 years - they will fall in love and get married - there is not much to a story to it but, sometimes - boring is beautiful-_ )

( _\- He wishes that for once, he would be living in one of those universes with Dean - where he can close the distance between themselves and- and “I love you” for what it means - not now, not now -_ )

He burns in Dean’s graze - do those stories tell Dean’s love for him? The fact that they keep meeting in every story despite everything. 

( _-Despite- Despite- Everything-_ )

Dean’s soul glows reaching for Castiel’s Grace unconsciously in the night - it is _Holy!_

( _\- Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy! Holy!_ _The world is holy! The soul is holy! The skin is holy!-_ )

( _-_ _Everything is holy! everybody’s holy! everywhere is holy! Every day is in eternity! Everyman’s an angel!-_ )

In another universe, he is happy with Dean Winchester. 

( _\- Nevermore, than he is now - basking in the man’s gaze-_ )

And when Chuck tells him, about the world being held together due to his betrayal of his Heaven, Castiel’s hope slips away. This is the only universe where he has loved Dean. 

( _“You draped yourself in the flag of Heaven but, in the end, it was only for one human. He’s in love- with humanity"_ )

And when he tells Dean, that he has to leave now. That sacrificing himself is the only way to go to the end - 

( _-Isn’t it good to be living in a world where I got to know you? I got to love you, Dean? I cannot happier than this-_ ) 

( _\- Why are you crying Dean?-_ )

“I love you. Goodbye Dean.”

\----  
  


Fic recs - 

[ The fic about the magicians [M] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395730)

[ The fic about Dean being a Greaser Bad Boy [M]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086875)

[ The fic about Cas wearing leather and being in a bike gang [M] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875387)

[ The fic about Cas being a stranger in a small town and Dean being a single Dad [T] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707781)

[ Crack fic about Castiel being a reporter for CNN through the years [G] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850854/chapters/42123500)

[ Castiel is a shipbuilder in Kiev in 989 and Dean is a sailor [T] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371661)

[ Castiel is a blacksmith while Dean is a Knight and a regular customer [T]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574850)

[ Castiel is an acesexual priest while Dean is a medicinal professional [M] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545286)

[ My most favourite fic - Dean is a poet under a pseudonym while Cas is his poetry prof for a while [T]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083927)

Also check out my bookmarks if you're further interested!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the piece and the recs! Consider giving a "Kudo"!
> 
> Send me some recs in the comments or just a text about what you thought! 
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all do well and let's brace for next week's ep! :)
> 
> Edit: Had to make an edit because I cannot be trusted to write something grammatically correct in throes of emotion.


End file.
